


I Know You're There

by vitaldose



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Manipulation, Masturbation, Video Cameras, Voyeurism, over use of proper names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:11:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2177403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitaldose/pseuds/vitaldose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Frederick found himself once again, in the discomfited position of deciding what his next move was. He was in no danger of being caught, that fear was eased by the large oak doors he had locked up tight. No Frederick feared he'd all ready been caught; Will Graham had made him part of his game and he wasn't sure how far down that rabbit hole he was willing to go."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know You're There

Frederick moved quickly down the hall, or as quickly as he could with that god damn cane, toward his office. An orderly attempted to stop and make conversation with him but could tell he was determined not to make eye contact with a single person along the short hallway. He did manage an awkward good morning to the janitor cleaning the windows outside his door.

"Busy day doc?"

"Shaping up to be" he replied, lips set in to a thin line. He was usually more pleasant, more in tune with the people of the hospital but his morning visit with Will Graham had left him more than a little on edge.

Rattling his keys he unlocked the door and slid in, locking it behind him just as quickly. He wasn't taking any calls or visitors that day and unless Jack Crawford or Alana Bloom decided they wanted to drop in unexpectedly, as they often did these days, he had the whole day to himself.

This left him time to cycle through this morning's recordings.

Sitting down with an undignified groan he leaned his cane against the table, glaring at it as it attempted to fall over. Frederick would have just let it go, but the effort to retrieve it was more than he was willing to spare. He removed his jacket and loosened his tie and set to work on his morning reports, although his conversation with Will plagued him he easily fell in to pace with his work.

By noon he was finished and starving, but found he had no desire to eat. Instead he clicked on the surveillance program and searched for the recording from that morning. Most conversations with Will tended to center around Hannibal Lector, the Ripper or Jack Crawford. But this morning was different; this morning Will wanted to talk about Frederick and gave very little information as to why.

Adjusting the volume control he set his headphones delicately atop his head and hit play.

"Good Morning Will."

"Doctor."

"How are you feeling?"

"Me? Oh I'm fine," there was a pause "you?" Frederick noted the sarcasm. _One of the many masks Will hides behind. Jung said that a persona is a kind of mask, designed on the one hand to make a definite impression upon others, and on the other to conceal the true nature of the individual._

"Well enough. The guards heard you scream last night, nightmares?"

"You would know better than I Doctor."

He sharpened his pencil; he had pens, but he tended to correct himself continuously when it came to Will and was getting tired of staring at sheets of scratches. He heard swallowing and wondered how close exactly he had that microphone. "You said you wanted to talk me as soon as I came in, what is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"You."

"You want to talk about me?" Frederick leaned back in his chair and squinted before scribbling out- _I feel uneasy, uncomfortable, I don't discuss my personal life even amongst colleagues. Will is a profiler, he teaches techniques to FBI recruits on what it means to get inside of the heads of criminals, what he doesn't teach is how he gets inside of the head of normal people as well. He sees me as easily manipulated, which after some consideration may or may not be true._

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I realized I know the facts Doctor, but little to nothing of your personal life. I feel like if were to have a, working relationship I need to know more."

"This is, uncharacteristic of you."

"Is it?"

He paused, _Is it? Will can't be trusted to be himself because he's unaware of what his true self is, would changing his habits be uncharacteristic or is it simply part of who is he is or is becoming?_

"That remains to be seen."

"Doctor it's just a few questions, just to get to know you better."

"You of all people should know that is not how this works, I am not here to be _analyzed by you_."

"No I've all ready done that." _Mr. Graham displays a sort of half smile, it's enough that if you blink you'll miss it, just enough to move his cheeks. It's meant to disarm me, lessen the fact that he's created a profile._ "It's just a few questions Dr. Chilton, it won't take but a few minutes. Indulge me, heaven knows I've done enough of that for you."

Frederick's jaw tightened; a reaction he noted having previously when engaging him. _His words always feel weighted, or maybe I'm distrustful of his motivations, both may be correct._ "Is this simply a way for you to complete your profile on me?"

"It could be" _Will cocks his head to the side, a sign of curiosity, though it's only slightly tilted showing no signs of uncertainty. Note his jaw flexing forward pulling his head forward almost… flirtatiously._ "But aren't you curious?"

Pausing the recording he chewed on the end of the pencil. He was being baited and found his ego deflating.

_Of course I'm curious, that's my job to be, but I couldn't lie to him, he'd detect it. Speaking to Will Graham is a lot like taking a lie detector test, if you're lucky you may be able to keep your heart from beating out of your chest due to stress._ He pressed click the mouse to continue the recording.

"Okay Will, what do you want to know?"

"Are you married?" _I raised up my left hand to show no ring or indication of having one. He shows no signs of surprise. He would have seen that I did not wear a ring, he would have known this all ready._ "I figured, you don't seem like a man with the patience for maintaining a relationship."

"You are one to talk." Frederick looked down at his hand and flexed his fingers, there was a part of him that felt some regret for never having the time to explore a relationship further than the professional level.

"I haven't been able to pin down your sexuality either" Frederick tensed again and began to quickly write in the margins of the page. _The same could be said for Mr. Graham who's personal relationships have all been with females (unknown) yet when pressed refuses to label himself. This could be due to unexplored homo/bi sexual/romantic feelings or it's simply part of his persona to deny._

"My sexuality?"

"Or if you've even have one."

"Excuse me?"

"It's incredibly presumptuous of me to consider that there are any personal traits that give it away. Body language, doctor, proves almost nothing when attempting to determine a person's sexuality. So you're left attempting to decode a person's preference through interactions. You have been difficult."

"I apologize" Frederick remembered crossing his legs at his point. _Mr. Graham has a certain way about him that screams for answers, a constant search that never seems to be satisfied._

"You're deflecting, which either means you're attempting to hide something or-"

"I am absolutely uncomfortable with the whole conversation, Will please-"

"You've never spoken openly about your sexuality have you?"

"I have."

"To whom?"

_Silence fills the room, I'm not used to being on the spot, which is something that happens frequently with Mr. Graham. He recurrently asks me to reevaluate the way I look at situations as well as myself._ "My psychiatrist."

"That you rarely visit" _Mr. Graham leans forward in the cage, this time I do not lean back._ _He doesn't make eye contact often, but when he does it's- unnerving._ "Frederick why do you have a video camera aimed directly at my cell?"

"I am afraid I-"

"Doctor" Frederick found himself with goose bumps and forced himself to shake it off. He set his pencil down knowing that the next few sentences would hold only information he'd keep for himself "my job is to be observant, never forget that."

"As is mine."

"You don't trust your instincts?"

"They tend to get me in trouble."

"Are there cameras pointed at any other cells?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I do not trust my instincts, with you, in particular."

"Why?"

"You are manipulative-"

"As are you-"

"-just like Hannibal Lector."

"I am nothing, like Hannibal Lector."

There was a pause as the name hung in the air. Will had spent all of his waking breaths attempting to convince the people closest to him that Hannibal was the Chesapeake Ripper, the contempt in his voice when speaking his name was evidently clear to anyone conversing with him. He was trying to press Fredericks buttons, so Frederick pressed back. "You're not cold like he is, empty like he is, that's for certain. But there's a definite bond you share, maybe it's because of _his_ _therapy_ but you're more like him now than the day I met you that for certain and if you'll excuse me I've got to get my day started."

"Doctor Chilton"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"I imagine I should say you're welcome."

He stopped the recording and rubbed his face, attempting to wake himself up, before flipping to the video cameras, cycling through the halls until he came to Will's cell.

He was laying there, his jump suit rolled down to his waist, staring at the ceiling. Frederick turned the camera to get a better look and zoomed in to focus on Will. Occasionally he found him speaking to himself; he'd stopped recently.

Will was now looking straight in to the camera and Frederick froze. He reassured himself that, Will was in fact not psychic and would not have known he'd be using the camera at that moment, leaving only the conclusion of a noisy camera and a silent hall. He sat up on his elbows and cocked his head to the side, blinking very slowly. He mouthed something that Frederick only assumed was "Doctor" and smiled.

He was stunned, unsure of his next move. On the one hand, his professional curiosity on the other his personal, both at war with how to treat Will; like a man or like a monster. He of course knew he should turn the camera off but- something held him back, just as it always did.

Will arched his back and stretched, rolling his neck as he did so.

He was putting on a show.

Frederick noted on what good shape he was in for a man who, from his knowledge, did very little as way of exercise. He imagined it was all of the hunting and fishing that kept him in good shape, but if any of the rednecks in the area were to be believed that couldn't be the case. He himself was sporting a bit of a belly these days and with the cane he was assured that it was there to stay.

He leaned back in his chair and watched as Will slowly edged out of his bed and removed his shoes, then the rest of his jumpsuit and stood there in his underwear watching the camera.

Frederick rubbed his mouth and leaned back in his chair, at this instant he was wholly without inspiration as to what his motivations were. He felt absolutely pathetic in the face of Will's mental dominance and resented him for it.

He noticed Will had closed his eyes and was holding on to the bars with both hands. Frederick silently thanked god, there was something hollow about Will Grahams stare that caused a distinct fight or flight feeling. Will stood still for a moment, Frederick wondered if he was immersed in a different world. Who was he empathizing with? Where was he? But the moment was over when Will dropped his right hand from the bars and slowly began edging his underwear down past his hips.

He felt his throat tighten as he clenched the arms of his chair. How did he know he was still there? How could he be sure that this display was not falling on an empty room? He closed his eyes in an attempt to press out the images, but found himself shyly peeking at the monitor. Will's gaze had returned to the camera, his hand now firmly grasped around his penis. "Jesus Christ" he shakily placed his right hand over his mouth and watched the screen in what could only be called terrified anticipation.

Will gently began stroking, watching the camera with his mouth hanging slightly open. He could see his knuckles tightening on the bars as he paced himself. Frederick swallowed; he had positioned himself in just the right place so that he was completely exposed to the camera.

He attempted to piece together the events that lead up to this, where Will's mind went in order to draw the conclusions about him.

_It's simple. I'm a sexually fluid psychiatrist with an interest in voyeurism, I could have been more subtle._

He felt his shorts tighten as he focused back on the screen. Will had yet to avert his gaze from the camera and was clenching and releasing the fingers holding the bar, like a cat kneading, with each long stroke. He dropped his left hand to his lap and began rubbing his fingers along the shadow of his cock.

Frederick found himself once again, in the discomfited position of deciding what his next move was. He was in no danger of being caught, that fear was eased by the large oak doors he had locked up tight. No Frederick feared he'd all ready been caught; Will Graham had made him part of his game and he wasn't sure how far down that rabbit hole he was willing to go.

Will closed his eyes for a moment and permitted his bottom lip to lower slightly allowing a soft moan to escape from somewhere deep. Frederick no longer controlled his hands as they fumbled around his belt buckle, feeling like a teenager discovering playboy for the first time. He unzipped his pants and pulled them down past his knee's. He had trouble for a moment with his underwear but managed to get those to mid thigh before he had his cock in his hand.

In Frederick's mind he was all ready behind and needed to make up for lost time. He reached in to a drawer where he kept a small bottle of hand lotion, for those particularly balmy Baltimore winters, and squeezed a small amount in to his hand. Starting from the base he eased his hand up to the tip and back down. His other hand adjusted his headphones as he leaned back.

He could hear Will's breathing quicken, intersected by soft grunts. It was all for show, but god was he eating it up.

"Doctor-" Frederick's eyes light up, as he thrust his hips forward and spread his legs apart, pulling back on the bars like a caged animal. "I know-" he grunted "I know you're there" before throwing his head back. He imagined himself on his knee's before him, mouth watering, Will's hands gripping his hair and whispering encouragements.

He groaned, absorbed by the exhibition. "Jesus Christ" he spread his legs apart as far as they'd go and rolled his thumb around the tip of his cock before increasing momentum in his strokes.

He could hear Will's breathing becoming more labored. Frederick bent forward just in time to see Will's eyes shut tight as he came, releasing a long undignified moan as he did so. He leaned his head against the bars almost panting, still holding on to his tender cock.

Frederick couldn't hold his excitement and grit his teeth as he came.

It was moments before either men moved, Will looked up at the camera as he gingerly returned his underwear to his waist with a small laugh. Frederick heard it and turned off the camera, feeling drained and embarrassed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Possible start to a series. Constructive criticism welcome!


End file.
